


special

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: carol danvers x natasha romanoff x reader (switch carol)Summary: a special night for her special girlsWarnings: rope, thigh riding, mutual masturbation, toys, dirty talk, teasing, double penetration, spanking, biting, aftercare and short soft





	special

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it’s rushed ending no one @ me lmao

****_“The only way you’re getting off is on her thigh, baby,”_ Natasha’s voice was low as she nibbled on your earlobe and tugged on the tight ropes around your arms, pushing you harder against Carol’s bare legs, relishing in the way both you and Carol were so good for her, following her instructions to a tee, “maybe if you’re good,_ I’ll give you both what you want.”_

She kept her hands around you like that for a few more moments, guiding you with a pace faster than the one you took on your own, stopping only to replace her hands with Carol’s, using them to massage your ass and make sure you wouldn’t fall off.

The temptation of Natasha fucking both of you raw, taking her time with each of you,_ making you watch each other beg and moan for her cock like dirty whores._

Carol’s hands gripped your ass harder the moment Natasha’s hands left them, unable to control her strength or the heat emanating from them, groaning as the strength of the vibes stuffing both holes increased, trying to ignore the sight of Natasha smirking and getting herself off watching both of you, a thick toy in her hands, one that _both of you wished she would use later to stretch you out._

_“F-fuck, you’re so wet, baby, you feel so good,” _Carol grit her teeth as you shuddered above her, forcing yourself closer to the edge,_ “you gonna cum all over me with that dirty little pussy of yours? Show Nat that you’re a good girl?”_

Lips ghosted over yours before moving to the pulse point in your neck, sinking her teeth into you with a low chuckle, moaning against your skin as you rolled harder against her, panting and moaning into her ear.

_“That’s right, baby girl, you gonna cum for me and Carol? Show us how needy you are?”_

Natasha didn’t ease up on her pace, masturbating with same pace of your movements, doing her best to hold back from pushing you against Carol and taking both of you like that, moaning and begging for her, not knowing who would get the strap next when she pulled out and teased both your folds with the tip of her toy.

The next few minutes were a blur, your vision whiting out as the three of you came together, all cursing and panting like it was the first time you’ve cum so hard, focusing back again only when you felt Natasha against your back, using a knife to cut the ropes from your body and pulling the toys out of Carol, reciting praises for both of her little playthings, kissing you both before pulling away to grab the harness and give you both a short break.

While you and Carol caught your breaths, Natasha moved carefully, taking her time to secure the toy and observe you both, enjoying the way you kept putting on a show for her even when you were already at your limits, kissing and rubbing against each other slowly, keeping yourselves ready for her.

When Natasha was pleased with what she saw, she returned to the two of you, muttering a single warning as she rubbed the tip of the toy against both of your leaking cunts,_ “before I start, show me you remember your safewords, baby.”_

Carol pulled away from the kiss first, groaning as you kept tugging on her lips as she tried to speak, _“pilot.”_

_“Uh… sixty-nine?”_

You were about to snicker when Natasha’s hand fell hard on your ass, ignoring your gasp to pinch the darkening skin, “you were being such a good girl earlier, it’s almost like you want to be punished.”

She didn’t give you time to respond before slapping your ass again, barely rubbing the sensitive skin before starting again. 

_“Count.”_

Underneath you, Carol groaned, so needy and jealous about Natasha touching you, and only you, “please, Nat, I need you inside me -_ they’ll be good, just show them what they’re missing. That only good girls can cum.”_

Before you could complain, Natasha eased the thick toy inside Carol, smirking to herself at how easily you were abandoned by Carol, alternating hands to strike your other cheek, allowing the only friction you get from her be from spanking and from feeling her fuck Carol.

“Good idea, baby. I’ll make sure to take care of you all night while she’s stuck getting spanked and drooling over my cock like a whore, watching you cum for it over and over again.” Her voice was low as she bent down to mark your neck, squeezing your ass and getting it ready for another strike. _“Sixty-nine is your goal, whore - if that’s what you want, I’ll give you exactly that.”_

You were barely on number thirty of Natasha’s unrelenting slaps (and Carol’s sixth - or was it seventh orgasm) when it all became too much for both of you, whimpering your safewords and begging Natasha to slow down or stop. 

And as quickly as you mumbled the words, she pulled out and massaged both of your cheeks this time, happy with how messy both of you became for her, and how long you lasted.

She eased you onto your back beside Carol before kissing both of you again, softer and sweeter than the last thirty slaps on your backside and the way she fucked Carol into oblivion,_ “that’s my girls, you were so good tonight. Let me take care of you, okay baby?”_

Neither of you could respond verbally, but you watched her with small smiles on your faces with blurry vision, a flash of red moving in and out of the bedroom before she finally returned with water and warm rags for both of you, taking her time cleaning and wiping both of you down, covering each mark with a kiss and praise. 

Once she was satisfied with her work, she helped you up first, letting you lean against her chest as you drank water, and then doing the same to Carol, keeping a vigilant watch on both of you until you could speak again. 

“Hey, Nat?” Carol managed to mumble the words and grinned upon seeing the shorter woman jump up immediately, ready to run across the world for either of you, _“next time you’re gonna get fucked.”_


End file.
